


《Breath》第十章

by Lee_DS



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_DS/pseuds/Lee_DS





	《Breath》第十章

**被遗弃的孩子**

 

        “叫醒这死小孩吧。”

        “泼水就行了。”

        哗……

        “噗，咳咳咳咳。” 

        闲置多年的仓库里，一群年轻人站在一个歪着脖子躺着肮脏不平的地上的七岁男孩身边，并且还给小学生泼了一大桶水，身穿著名的私立校服，直到身体被冷水吓了一跳，还意识到强烈的窒息感，而眼睛还没从麻醉效果中恢复过来。

        “嗬，Hin。”

        “看样子他还没清醒。”

        不熟悉的声音在小男孩的头上方响起，直到混血小男孩抬头用迷糊的眼睛看……

        啪！

        “哦咦！”痛苦让这个小男孩清醒地醒过来，小手牢牢捂住红色的脸颊，当好看的眼睛看到的画面幼小的心灵带来的恐惧。

        _谁？这些人是谁？！_

        使用布料覆盖着半张脸的四个年轻人的形象，直到看到只有恶意的眼睛看着他如同美味的猎物。

        “怎么样小孩，醒了吗？你先待这里，去打电话给他爸爸。”

        “你……你是谁？”

        男孩用颤抖的声音问，害怕直发抖，这让他们发笑，但一句话也不回答，转而关注接通到Metthanan豪宅的廉价手机，目的只有一个。

        “请让Khun Tray来接电话。”

        [现在Khun Tray不在。]

        “你就让别人来接电话，如果你们…… **还想让Tul少爷活着回去的话！** ”

        [……等……等一会儿。]

        线路的那头安静了一段时间，在听到混乱的同时，直到绑架犯要求勒索赎金，对着男孩喉咙里发出嘻嘻笑。而聪明的男孩正在慢慢地了解了自己的处境。

        小男孩Tul想起自己怎么会在这破旧的地方，最后的记忆是他和Gornhin正在等车回家，但只是走出学校，就有人抓住了他，只听得大声的哭喊和好朋友吓坏的眼神，然后，他……就在这里了。

        “Hin，Hin在哪里？”小小的身体颤抖的声音地询问朋友的下落，让其中一个人把目光转过来。

        “我的朋友在哪里，我的朋友……”

        “已经杀掉他了。”

        “！！！”

        小小的身体僵硬住，惊呆了，看着对方的笑脸，并四处扫视，发现他只被抓了，从来不曾消失在他身边的亲密朋友不在这里，直到恐惧仿佛魔鬼一般撕裂他的心脏。害怕得眼泪直流，害怕得一点一点往后缩。

        “不……不是真的，呜……”

        “停！别哭了你，如果你哭，老子就踢断你的脖子。他妈的，只是找个人来谈谈为什么这么久！”

        “他是从移动信号中定位到我们的地址吗？P。”

        “他妈的，你是看太多电影了吗？这是泰国，谁能做到！”看起来像主谋的人大声骂，在电话线的尽头安静了一段时间，有人来谈判了。

        [你好，谁在跟我说话？]

        “终于来了，我才必须要问谁在和我说话！”绑架者被声音激怒，那冰冷的声音回答。

        [我是这所房子的女主人。]

        “哦，太后亲自来谈。”当知道谁在另一端，听到的人很满意，让对方用冷淡的语气回应。

        [有什么要说的吗？我没有太多时间。]

        “别那么残忍，太后，在这里，我们来聊聊名名门望族的后代的安全问题。”

        [所以呢？]

        尽管诧异于对方似乎对亲孙子的死活不关心，但是那些认为他们持有王牌的人仍然有底气。

        “如果想要孩子，我需要五百万。”

        [五百万？]

        这样重复了一遍，这让说话人转向对小弟点了点头。

        “哦咦！！！”一旦收到回答，其中一个人紧紧地捏起小男孩的下巴尖，猛地抬起他的头，直到男孩喉咙里发出哭叫，痛苦得泪流满面。然而他们不会怜悯，因此挤压的手愈发施加力量，残酷的声音和腐臭的气息使男孩不寒而栗。

        “出声！”

        咆哮导致男孩不受控制地嚎啕大哭。

        “奶奶！！！奶奶救救Tul，Tul很痛，救救Tul，帮帮Tul离开这里！！！”

        砰！

        Tul再次被扔回地上，当他们得到他们想要的效果时，直到小男孩哭得越发厉害。随着小男孩醒来遇到这种情况使他无法思考出什么，作为一个小孩子，只能请求别人的帮助离开这里。虽然内心深处明白……他哀求的人并没有帮助他的时候。

        “奶奶，帮帮Tul，帮帮Tul，呃……”小男孩立刻安静下来，当他们举起双手作势要打他时，如果还不闭嘴，会影响他们的谈判。

        “听到了吗？女士，用五百万换你的孙子，我认为这是值得的。”

        谈判的末尾只回复了一句话。

        **[要杀要剐随你的便，我从来没有把这孩子视为孙子……嘟嘟嘟……]**

        “……”

        在切断电话信号的忙音中，要求赎金的绑架头子意外地愣住了，眼睛睁得大大的很震惊，然后转身看着那可怜的沾满了清澈泪水的脸。

        “你们抓错孩子了吗！！！”整个仓库里响起的巨响让男孩们聚在一起，而兄弟赶紧告诉他。

        “小孩不会有错的，P，肯定是这个小孩，盯了好多天了，这是有钱人家的小孩，还住在豪宅里……”

        “那他妈的为什么不在乎这个孩子？”

        Tul用两只手紧紧抱住自己，而心脏在抽搐，因为即便还是孩子，但他立刻明白祖母对他是否会死不在乎。

        “疯了吧，P，这可是唯一的儿子。”

        “呃就是说啊！！！她还告诉我要杀要剐随便，这小孩不算是孙子！！！”

        突然

        男孩更加用力地咬住自己的嘴唇，在喉咙里哽咽，从没想过奶奶会这么恨他，奶奶可能无数次地惩罚了他，但Tul还以为如果他是个好孩子，奶奶会稍微爱他一点。他会努力学，会尝试更多事，会温顺地睡觉，只是想要奶奶善待他，但现在男孩知道……这永远不会发生。

        “那孩子怎么办啊，P？”

        “先等等，她可能是想混淆视听，如果这个男孩真的是孙子，她必须付出代价！”

        _不，奶奶不会救Tul了，没有办法了，奶奶不会救这个孙子了。_

        那个男孩重复的话掩埋在他称之为奶奶的人头脑里……她却从来没有把他当作孙子。

        “Hin救救我，救救我，呜。”

        男孩哭的时候想到唯一一个人就是另一个孩子……不知道是死是活的人。

        这件事永远改变了孩子的天真。

* * *

 

        “妈妈！妈妈怎么会让这种情况发生！！！”

        “你干嘛歇斯底里的。”

        “妈妈怎么能保持冷静？！如果我不回来，我会知道我的儿子失踪了吗？然后妈妈还囚禁了Hin，让我怎么想，因为这孩子是唯一一个证明我的儿子被该死的人绑架的人，对吧？妈妈回答我！我的儿子失踪了怎么让我保持冷静！”

        Tray Metthanan才得知到生命中最震惊的消息，甚至超过第一任妻子离婚并返回她的国家。回到家里，屋里的人告诉他，唯一的儿子已经失踪了四天，四天！四天他都不知道这件事，四天他不知道孩子会是什么样子！

        而只有一个目击者，Gornhin受伤被困在房间。如果他不回来，如果Lin没有违背母亲的命令告诉他，他会知道这个女人做了什么吗？

        对母亲的袖手旁观而感到愤怒，然而她却再次问道。

        “你的妻子怎么样？”

        “很好很安全，然后是Tul的事……”

        “你就只是告诉我这件事吗？Rasa打电话告诉我她现在已经怀孕了。”Tray还没有问完，亲妈妈却提起另外一件事……让他多日无法回家的事。

        这个年轻男人的工作必须要离开这个省，这位婆婆去年物色好的新妻子，对方状态不佳，一天就回到曼谷，然后那个人摔倒了需要住院，直到知道Rasa怀孕的好消息。

        Tul要当哥哥了。

        这是自从被迫与母亲选择的女人结婚以来唯一的喜悦。

        而Tray想赶快把这个好消息告诉儿子，但由于Rasa的过敏反应使得无法立即返回，当时的沟通联系并不等同于未来，最后，他浪费了好几天。因担心儿子决定先回来，然后发现……孩子被绑架了。

        “是，Rasa怀孕了，但现在更重要的是这件事……”

          **“我只关心Rasa怀着我的孙子这件事。”**

        突然

        即将说回到儿子事情的人立刻停了下来，当母亲强调似乎最重要的事情不是失踪四天的孩子的生命，而还只是个胚胎的孩子。

        “可Tul也是妈妈的孙子！”

        “我可不愿意承认他。”

        “妈妈！！！”

        Tray看着母亲几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，双手颤抖着，看看那个被称为他儿子的亲祖母的人，然而对血亲后代不感兴趣，只关心从自己选择的女性肚子里出生的孩子。这使得他负荷不了了，想将心里这么多年来的一起发泄出来，但……

        “Khun Tray！Khun Tray，他们又打电话来了。”

        突然

        仆人跑过来汇报使得听到的人立即转身离开，而房子里的女主人大声说。

        “我永远不会为那个孩子浪费钱！！！”

        “Tul是我的儿子，妈妈你听到了吗？！被妈妈叫作‘那个孩子’的人是我的儿子！！！”这就是那个儿子甩在母亲面前的话。由于更重要的事情，他赶紧接听强盗索取赎金的电话，让他们保持冷静，不要杀死他的孩子，因为他们从第一天起就被拒绝了。

        而只有少数几句话在父亲破碎的心中产生共鸣。

        **_Tul，爸爸很抱歉，爸爸很抱歉。_**

* * *

 

        咚！

        “呕……呕……”

        “没有用的小孩！不值钱的东西！只是500万泰铢，你奶奶为什么不愿意付钱？真让人冒火！！！”

        砰

        “呃，咳咳……呕……呕……”

        小男孩Tul在第四天的状况，几乎看不出原来一尘不染的衣服的样子，只有破烂肮脏，血迹斑斑混合着呕吐物。此外，和西方人一样白皙的皮肤却充满了淤伤，脸也肿胀起来。血染红了的衬衫和眼泪表明受到严重的伤害，虽然男孩不想醒过来，但他不得不被叫醒来充当他们的出气筒。

        祖母每次拒绝支付赎金，他们就会对着手无寸铁的小身体发泄情绪。

        小身体被重重地踹倒，直到干呕出来，而除了水以外没有进食任何东西，只有苦涩的胃液呛出来，疼痛遍布全身，意识几乎四分五裂，但他仍知道。

        Tul清楚地感受到痛苦落在这个幼小无助的身体上。

        祈祷着请求有人救他，已经发不出声音，只有从两只眼睛流出的眼泪证明男孩还活着。

        “嗬咦，一会儿他真的会死的。”

        “气死老子了，这次我从他这拿不到到钱，老子还冒着进监狱的风险，却没有一分钱！！！”那个发泄着情绪的人对朋友说。

        “我知道你的感受，我跟你一样有压力，但听P说，如果真的拿不到，就会卖给乞丐团伙，看到他的人都会同情这样的混血小孩，切断他的手臂可以拿个更高的价钱。”

        嗬！

        Tul吓得震惊，当听到他们说的话，心里想逃跑，但身体无法动弹，只是呼吸，男孩也觉得困难。

        突然

        “呃，这么一说，这个男孩看起来很漂亮，向外国人出售不是能拿更好的价钱吗？”头发被用力揪起，直到受伤的孩子痛得难以言喻，只能在喉咙里抽噎，透过眼泪看到在他脸上的邪恶眼神。

        “怎么样小弟弟，觉得你奶奶会给钱吗？”

        “……吧……”

        “什么？嗬咦，这死小孩在说什么？”

        提问的人走近一点，让几乎站不起来的小男孩再说一遍。

        **“去……死……吧。”**

        嗷

        “哦咦！！！死小孩TMD放开老子的耳朵！！放开！！该死的浑蛋！”

        砰！

        Tul用尽最后的力量咬住攻击他的人的耳朵，直到他大喊大叫，将男孩的身体推撞到了墙上发出巨大的噪音，塞住直到窒息。一个小小的身体在痛苦中蜷缩，只能瞪着对方的眼睛，怨恨那些伤害他的人，这样的眼神使对方无法忍受，必须发泄情绪。

        原本恐惧的眼神变成了愈发怨恨的眼神，但他们没有察觉，这样的眼神并不是因为他们，而是因为……亲祖母。

        Tul知道祖母多么想让他死，奶奶告诉他们的每个字，每句话，他都清楚地听到了，直至这个七岁小孩知道……他再也回不到那房子了。

        _奶奶……想让他死。_

        Tul已经没有再哭，他知道他哭会死，被称为奶奶的人永远不会伸出援助之手，所以他恨……恨让他出生的每个人，恨离开他的母亲，恨没有救他的父亲，恨对他感到厌恶的奶奶，还有……恨没有人喜欢的自己。

        每个人都想让Tul死，每个人……

        “TMD死小孩！我一定要你死！！！”

        砰！！！

        咚！！

        咚！！！

        捶打在一个几乎喘不上气的小小身体上的拳头的声音，Tul只想起一个人来。

        **_Hin……我想要见到Hin，可是我好疼……哪里都好疼。_**

        眼睛慢慢闭上，而唾骂的声音飘得很远，身体疼到麻木，什么都不知道了，那个男孩以为他要睡着了。

        “嗬咦，停停停停！快打死了他混蛋！”

        “P是没有看到他几乎把我的耳朵咬缺口了！”

        “呃好了，待会老子给你医药费，他爸爸已经同意付钱了。”

        “蛤！”

        “呃，他爸爸说，如果他的孩子还活着多少钱都愿意给，所以不能杀了他，你去包扎伤口……”

        男孩听到声音开心得啜泣，但在那之后，Tul的意识从身体脱离出去，意识到他只是一个没有人想要的没有价值的男孩。

* * *

 

        砰砰砰！

        “让我出去！让我出去！谁去救救Khun Tul，谁去救救Khun Tul！！！”

        当那个混血孩子被殴打昏迷后，绑架事件中的另一个孩子正在使用小拳头，反复砸着房门，不知疲倦。向着外面喊叫，直到声音嘶哑，Gornhin不肯停下，他会嚎啕，会哀求，直到他的主人安全。

        Patapee清楚记得所发生的一切，他和Khun Tul跟每天一样出来找司机，但刚走出学校，不知道是谁先抓住他的主人的身体，乍一看，忽略了他。但因为那个男孩大声哭泣，嘴里咆哮着，无论怎么挣扎，这个七岁男孩也无法抗拒。

         男孩记得被拖到学校旁边的小巷里，被猛击，直到头部撞到墙上，鲜红色的液体顺着脸流下来，痛苦地哭了，疼得甚至发不出声音，只能透过眼泪看到主人被带走。

        他试图向别人求助，极度痛苦地哭嚎直到有人来了，带他去找一位因找不到两个孩子而焦急不已的司机，男孩不愿意处理伤口，拒绝去医院，只是哭着恳求其他人救救主人，而司机想要通知，当打电话回别墅通知消息时，收到的答复是……

        _‘把你的孩子带回来。’_ （司机是Hin的爸爸）

        Gornhin想到只要幸存，老夫人一定会救血亲Khun Tul，由于安慰，让他放松从身体中失去意识。因为他失去了大量的血液而昏迷，醒来从发现……被软禁了。

        只有绷带包裹头部和熟悉的卧室环境，而被门栓锁住了，只有母亲哭着拥抱他并要求他保持休息，直到男孩意识到没有任何人可以帮Khun Tul，没有谁真的Khun Tul在哪里，并且老夫人对主人会发生什么只有冷漠。

        他问妈妈为什么老夫人不救人，可是他妈妈没有回答，只是默默流眼泪，然后恳求他保持沉默，否则，整个家里都会被从房子里赶出去。随着威胁的话语，而男孩的母亲试图找到方法来联系作为Khun Tray司机的丈夫。

        他们有的只是母子两个，然而他妈妈什么都做不了，Gornhin唯一可以做的就是敲打房门，请求有人怜悯他可怜的主人，但没有任何人，很多天只有母亲的眼泪，还有他哭喊的声音。

        那个时候Gornhin只是想让他的少爷安全，四天后终于等来了别人的救援。

        砰！

        “Khun Tray。”Khun Tray匆忙用钥匙解锁，直接抱起他，并低声地说。

        “找到Tul了，Hin！警察已经找到Tul了，我们要去医院……谢谢你对我儿子的关心，这所房子只有你们还是我儿子的人。”Khun Tray同样不堪重负，两只手颤抖地抱住他。

        在这所房子里只有Khun Tray担心着Khun Tul，他拥抱着的似乎是唯一理解他如释重负的人。

        世界上没有其他人担心Khun Tul，只有像他这样几乎失去了儿子的父亲。

        Khun Tul已经没有别人了，因为即使是父亲……也被抢走了。

* * *

 

         Tul不知道他是怎么会在医院醒来的，但他醒来时看到干净的白色天花板和紧紧抱着他的Gornhin的眼泪，抽噎得直颤抖。这样子让刚刚从绑架死里逃生的人和唯一的亲密朋友紧抱在一起嚎啕大哭。父亲只能揉揉他的头，甚至不敢安慰一下儿子。

        Tray比什么都高兴，当警察打电话说离警察局不远的地方找到了那个男孩Tul，根据赎金要求必须超过原来金额的两倍。现在的一千万可能不是很多钱，但在差不多二十年前，在一天内要找到这么多钱，大部分资产掌握在母亲手里，因此Tray必须尽一切努力才能找到那笔钱。

        他没有报警，他按顺序做了一切，只期待看到孩子的脸，并且他的努力取得了成功，年幼的儿子回到了拥抱，而此情此景Tray甚至流下了眼泪。

        当时Tul奄奄一息的状态无法和被祖母的体罚伤害相提并论，躯体布满了淤伤，浑身血迹斑斑，这让Tray对让他儿子命若悬丝的自己母亲的愤怒得几乎要发狂，可是，在母亲阴影下的男人能做的也只有愤怒而已，还有就是看着几乎不曾有时间陪伴的儿子……他无法直视Tul的脸，因为这让他想起选择离开他的心爱的女人。

        疏远的关系让男孩不是哭着找爸爸，而是抱着仆人的孩子，直到他再次入睡。

        这使得Tray意识到错了，然而多年来一直如此，直到他不知道要怎么和儿子沟通，只能静静地后悔着独自内疚落泪，他打算重新开始，如果母亲要断绝关系，他会带孩子离开那所房子。

        断绝关系的计划没有实现，当Tray回到家那天。

        房子布满了装饰，许多进口的食物被布局得很精美，而高贵的客人也陆陆续续进来。Tray自己震惊住了，在心头涌上欣喜之前，以为是母亲觉得内疚，她愿意为回来的孙子举行欢迎宴会，但……

        “Tray，你哪去了？快点过来，来帮忙欢迎客人……还有你，回房间去，别让我再看见！”房子里的老太太用一种脾气暴躁的语气对儿子说话，并且对尚未痊愈的侄子说得还要更冷漠。

        “这是什么意思？妈妈不是给Tul宴会……”

        “呵，我为什么要这样做？这是为了宣布让每个人都知道我将要有一个继承人的好消息……真正的继承人不是从外国女人的血脉中诞生的……”

        “现在停下来！”

        儿子愤怒地咆哮，没有观察到Tul的表情瞪大了眼睛，当眼神接触到带着不屑笑意的亲祖母，并强调说出的话让处在天真烂漫年纪的男孩记住嵌入脑子里。

        **“呵，不值得浪费几百万就为了个没有人想要的小孩。”**

        “停下！我已经忍受不了了，妈妈！”

        “妈妈和Khun Tray在这里了，客人在找你们呢。”停顿间，被认为是这次活动的明星的Rasa和许多前来祝贺老太太的客人，这有效地阻止了两母子即将爆发的争吵，老太太毫不犹豫地挤开Tul的身体，直到受伤的人踉跄了几步，是以防让别人看到家族的耻辱。

        远离她所认为的“耻辱”，然后抑制住内心的气氛回过头。

        “恭喜你，这已经是第二个孙子……”

        “第一个孙子。”

        “嗷，我听说有关老夫人已经有一个孙子了。”

        “我怀疑你听错了，Rasa肚子里的孩子是这所房子的第一个孙子。”

        大人们说话时的感觉怎么样，Tul不知道，但退后几步的男孩只能仰视笑得很开心的继母正看着祖母出言刺伤了他小小的心脏直至破碎。否认了祖孙关系，最后说完，这个男孩看着父亲在……强颜欢笑。

        三个成年人中没有人来关心孩子的身体和心灵的创伤。

        那个时候只有Gornhin握着他的手，然后Lin阿姨带他回到卧室，为了不必听到大人们的残忍的言辞。

        这是第一次，Gornhin听到他无辜的主人低声说。

        **“我恨他们所有人，我好恨。”**

        说着话从男孩眼里涌出了泪水，从那时起，他便不再是一个孩子了。

 

 

        Tul不知道为什么他梦见了过去，但这可能是强调他是谁，如何会造成这样的局面，他今天所做的一切是因为谁。

        他在凌晨四点接到消息，那个人已经离开了这个世界。

        那个人即使没有了呼吸，但Gornhin刚刚通知这个消息时，孙子却还是没有原谅她。

        “这是应该的。”

        那个女人不应该活在这个世界上。

        那个女人对Tul来说看不到有任何价值，甚至流不出眼泪。


End file.
